poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors Part 8/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 8. (Now we are in Hyrule Castle Town as the kids walk across the street until Link spots the castle) Link: Hey! Look at that! What a classy neighborhood. Dig these fancy wigwams. (Elise, Pit and Robin run to the castle) Zelda: "Wigwams"? Link: Are you sure we're on the right street? Zelda: Yes. Come on! Let's hurry. We're almost home. (Zelda heads to the castle as Link follows. Cut to Lakitu inside the castle, who sees the kids) Lakitu: Zelda! The kids! Hallelujah! They're back! (He runs through the hall, but stops when he sees Ghirahim in the living room) Lakitu: Oh, no! Ghirahim! I must do something quick! (Ghirahim is lounging by the piano and picks up a bottle of champagne, as Lakitu goes up the piano) Ghirahim: Oh, ho! Ghirahim, old chap, get used to the finer things of life. Someday they're all going to be yours, you sly old fox. (He tries to pop the cork off the bottle, as Lakitu starts tying Ghirahim's shoes into knots. The corks pops off and hits Lakitu) Lakitu: Oh! (He falls inside the piano) Oh, he got me! (Cut to Pit, Elise and Robin as they're heading to the door) Robin: We did it, we're home! Pit: Wait for me! Wait for me! Elise: Me first! Me first! (They run to the door and tried to open it, but find it locked) Robin: It's locked. Elise: Come on. I'll try knocking on the door, while you guys start shouting. Pit: Come on, open up! Robin: Let us in! It's us! (Back in the living room, Ghirahim was sipping his champagne, but spits it out when he heard the kids) Ghirahim: It can't be them! Lakitu: The kids! (Lakitu gets out of the piano. Ghirahim sees his shoes were tied together, as he tried to hop to the door, but trips on the floor, as Lakitu headed to the door) Lakitu: Don't come in! (But sees the door is locked, so he goes up to the window) Go away! Away! (Pit, Elise, and Robin see Lakitu at the window) Pit: Hey, look! There's Lakitu. Robin, Elise and Pit: Hi, Lakitu! Robin: He's sure glad to see us. (Lakitu couldn't hear them through the window as he tried to warn them about Ghirahim. Cut to Link and Zelda) Zelda: (Sighs) I don't know what to say. I only wish that I... Link: Maybe just a short, sweet goodbye would be easier. Zelda: I'll never forget you, Link. Bye. Link: So long, princess. (Cut to Lakitu) Lakitu: Don't come in! Look out for Ghirahim! (He goes behind a curtain) (The door opens as Zelda and her siblings go inside. Then the door closes as we cut to Ghirahim) Ghirahim: Well, well, well. Princess Zelda, wherever have you been? Zelda: We're just home already, Ghirahim. Pit: Why did you leave us out in the countryside?! Ghirahim: I'll tell you why! (He rips off his butler outfit to reveal his true identity, as he laughs wickedly) Zelda: (Gasp) Ghirahim! You're actually a villain...in disguise?! Ghirahim: That's right, you never knew it was me all the time, did ya? Zelda: No. Ghirahim: I was disguised as a butler in order to hide my true self. So I tried to get rid of you by sedating you with those sleeping pills. Zelda: Oh, so those sleeping pills in our soup must've put us in deep sleep! Ghirahim: Indeed it has, but now you've come back to ruin my chance to be in the riches! Robin: You tricked us! Elise: You meanie! Pit: I knew it was you, Ghirahim! You did this to us! Ghirahim: Oh, yeah? Well, I'll show you! (Laughs as he grabs a pull rope) (Lakitu arrives and tries to intervene) Lakitu: Watch out! You're gonna get... (He trips over, as Ghirahim pulls the rope and white strings appear and tie up Zelda and her siblings as they scream) Lakitu: ...captured. (Cut to Link) Link: Well, I guess they won't need me anymore. (He starts to walk away from the castle) (Back inside the castle, Ghirahim is putting the kids in a large sack) Zelda: Ghirahim, what are you doing?! Let us go! Pit: Untie us this instant! Elise: What are you gonna do with us?! Robin: You can't do this to us! Let us out! Ghirahim: I can't believe you came back! Oh, it's just not fair! Sumia: (O.S.) Ghirahim! Ghirahim, come quickly! (Ghirahim gasps when he heard Sumia) Ghirahim: Coming, Sumia. Coming. (He rushes to the kitchen with the sack as Lakitu quickly follows) Ghirahim: I will take care of you later! (He shoves the sack in the pantry and slams the door and runs out) (We now see Sumia coming down the stairs) Sumia: Oh, Ghirahim, they're back! I heard them! Hurry, hurry! Let them in! (Ghirahim quickly puts his butler uniform back on, as he opens the door for Sumia) Sumia: Zelda? Children? Come here, my darlings. Where are you? Come on. Ghirahim: Uh, allow me, Your Majesty. Hello? Come out, come out, wherever you are! (In the kitchen, Lakitu is talking through the pantry door) Lakitu: His name is what? Zelda: (O.S.) His name is Link. Link! Elise: (O.S.) He's a warrior who helped us! Zelda: (O.S.) Oh, never mind! (To Lakitu) Run! Move! Go get him! Lakitu: Yes, yes! I'm on my way! (He starts to run) Pit: (O.S.) I told you that was Ghirahim. Robin: (O.S.) Aw, shut up, Pit. (Back at the front door) Sumia: Oh, it's no use, Ghirahim. I'm afraid it was just the imagination of a pegasus knight. But I was so sure that I just heard them. Ghirahim: (As he closes the door) I'm so sorry, Sumia. (He smiles, knowing that he could get the chance to eliminate the kids) (Meanwhile, Lakitu is outside, looking for Link. He goes across the street and saw Link, who's walking away) Lakitu: Mr. Link! (He trips on a leaf, but gets up as he catches up to Link) Lakitu: Hey! Stop! Zelda! The kids! In trouble! Bad guy did it. Link: Zelda and the kids are in trouble? Look, you go get Marth and his gang of warriors. Lakitu: Warriors?! But I'm a turtle. Link: Look, I'm gonna need help. (He pushes Lakitu) Lakitu: You mean you want me to...? Link: Move! Just tell him Link sent you and you won't have a bit of trouble. (Link heads back to the castle, while Lakitu goes out farther through the town. Lakitu is now walking to a tavern in an alley) Lakitu: (Breathing hard) No trouble, he said. Well, that's easy for, uh, for what's-his-name to say. (He goes inside the tavern) He's got a hundred lives. I've only got one. (Feraligatr appears and scares Lakitu. He tries to run away, but gets grabbed by Marth) Marth: What's a little swinger like you doing in our hideout? Lakitu: Oh, please! Uh, I was sent here for help by a guy. Marth: This is outrageous! This is crazy! (He drops Lakitu, who fell to the floor. His allies laugh as Lakitu gets himself in a bottle, as Ike picked it up) Lakitu: B-But honest! He told me just to mention his name. Ike: So? Start mentioning his name, little guy. (He helps Lakitu out of the bottle, as Lakitu lands in Sceptile's hands) Owain: So, what brings you here, huh? Lucina: How did you get here? Lakitu: Oh, now, wait a minute, guys. (Stammering) D-D-Don't rush me. His name is Old Tootles. Marth: I don't dig him. Strike one. Inigo: Come on, just let out the real name. Sceptile: Yeah, tell us, pipsqueak. Caeda: Okay, tell us what his name is. Lakitu: Oh. Ooh. Liam O'Brien. Marth: Strike two. Lakitu: Oh, boy! You believe me, don't you? Severa: Keep talking, twerp. Tiki: We just need the real name. Lakitu: H-How about...Owen Grady? Huh? (Faraligatr has his pointy finger close to Lakitu) Feraligatr: Slowpoke, you just struck out. Any last words? Lakitu: (Yelling) WHY DID I JUST LISTEN TO LINK?! Marth: Link?! Others: What?! Link?! Marth: Hold it, guys! This dude is on the level. Lakitu: You're darn tootin' I am on the level! Roy: Oh, we didn't mean to rough you up, mister. Sceptile: Just keep your cool. Lakitu: Don't worry about me! Link needs help! Zelda and the kids are in trouble! (Marth and his allies heard Lakitu as they start to run) Marth: Come on, guys! We gotta split! Lakitu: Hey, wait for me! You don't know the way! (They all run through town as they pass a man drinking a bottle of wine at the cafe. The man sees Lakitu who's following Marth and his allies. Then he looks at his bottle and starts to dump it) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes